Episode 237
Introduction The Shinsengumi are forced to guard the Shogun on his first snowboarding trip, but they run into the Yorozuya and mayhem ensues. Plot Following another failed attempt at live-action Gintama after the Kaien burnt through their budget, this time not even resorting to mannequins as they were too expensive to borrow last time, the episode starts with winter well on its way in the Kabukichou. When Kondo happens to have received a request from Matsudaira about sending them on a ski trip. Of course the idea of just leaving Edo undefended doesn’t sit well with Hijikata while Sougo suggests that they split into two teams, one will go on the trip and Hijikata will stay behind. At this point though, Matsudaira himself arrives and makes it particularly clear that they don’t have a choice in whether they want to go or not, there’s just one small thing they have to know about the trip, that they will be accompanying a certain distinguished figure. Of course this figure turns out to be the Shogun, meaning that the trip Matsudaira set up should be better thought of as an operation to babysit him, and if he’s not happy it could mean their heads. However while this appeared to be going well it all begins to fall apart when Sougo bumps into a girl at the top of the ski slope building a Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon, Kagura, and it quickly escalates into a violent snowball fight between them which takes out their helicopter. Propelling the now naked Shogun over to where Kondo is, having found Otae and Shinpachi and somehow both he and the Shogun are plummeting down the slope. With the Shogun bumping into another beginner snowboarder who mistakes him for his snowboard, leading to a race down the mountain between him and Hijikata on Kondo, their humanboards trying to get him to stop. But while they don’t even know how to slow down they discover a brake of sorts which they dub the penile brake, but they happen to break this as well. However Otae and Shinpachi, doing the same thing come to help them, but her method requires the humanboard to have glasses and she loses Shinpachi. And even then it doesn’t stop as a giant snowball encompassing Kagura and Sougo as direct opposites appears, along with of all people Katsura who had been on standby. So they teach Kagura and Sougo about the penile brake. Following this Hijikata wakes up to find everyone alive and in one piece, or at least except for the Shogun who’s now missing and in this cold and in his underwear could die. So after warming up around a fire they start to plan out how they will find him and whether they’ll get away with the humanboard incident, eventually deciding to send the naked Kondo to search for him, giving him their gloves. And while he feels betrayed by their heartlessness, Katsura of all people extends a hand to help him, offering him his snow suit. Characters *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Kondou Isao *Matsudaira Katakuriko *Tokugawa Shige Shige *Yamazaki Sagaru *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Sakata Gintoki *Katsura Kotarou *Shimura Tae Trivia Category:Episodes